Don't Ever Leave Me Again
by ParadiseGirl97
Summary: Based on events and characters from 3x15 and uses mixed events from the timeline of 3x17. Set right before Kurt's about to sing to Blaine.. What will happen? Wasn't beta-read.


**A/N: This is my very first published fic. I didn't get the chance to find someone to beta it, but I hope it really is as great as I think it is.  
But I want you to know that English isn't my native-language, so I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar/language mistakes, even though I'm the top of my class, read and write freely in English and use English every day, so there shouldn't be any.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some of the themes, and I don't get any money for it.**

* * *

Blaine entered the choir room angry and humiliated.  
He couldn't believe Kurt would do that to him.  
Sitting in his usual spot, he waited for the room to fill with glee-club members while "chatting with a random stranger" on . When everybody finally sat down Mr. Schuster filled-them-in about everything there is to know about this week and called Kurt to take the stage. Blaine deliberately avoided eye-contact with him. He couldn't have been clearer about what he felt when he sang "It's Not Right but It's OK" yesterday, so he couldn't imagine what Kurt can possibly say to make it better.  
Oh boy, how wrong he was.  
The second Kurt opened his mouth Blaine was blown-away.  
He had so much emotion in his voice and he looked straight at him, what made it a bit awkward to try to look tough when even the toughest guys in the room felt sympathy for Kurt, and felt how sorry he truly was.

"Don't make me close one more door,  
I don't wanna hurt anymore,  
stay in my arms if you dare,  
or must I imagine you there,  
don't walk away from me,  
I have nothing,  
nothing,  
nothing,  
if I don't have….you."

The last note lingered in the air and the song was over.  
Blaine looked at Kurt through-out most of the song, not showing any indication of being touched by the gesture except for his shiny eyes.

What Blaine didn't know was that Mr. Schuster called his brother Cooper, and his mother and father to watch it. They all sat in the view room with the one-sided glass, the one no one uses anymore but was originally made for critics to watch the student perform, hopes to get a scholarship.

"Blaine, you are – in every aspect – the love of my life. I love you more than anything in this world and I'm really sorry for texting with that guy. I shouldn't have done that, and I know it was wrong and you have every right to be angry and upset. But… please, don't leave me. Give me another chance. I literally have nothing if I don't have you. You are more important than air or water, and you are mine. I love you. Please just let me make it up to you."

The glee-club members were so silent you could hear their breaths.  
Such a passionate confession was never made in that room. Sure, there were lots of break-ups and make-ups and romantic love songs and dedications, but 'I love you's were none-existent. When it was said it was said in private.

Behind the one-sided glass, Blaine's family watched the two boys' reaction to what was said, each family member treat it in a different way.  
Blaine's brother Cooper, that had already met Kurt, knew how much they loved each other from first hand. They didn't act all "couplish" while being at school (or anywhere outside their own houses for that matter), so people that didn't know them couldn't tell, but Cooper knew his baby brother like the back of his hand and every time Blaine looked at Kurt, spoke about him or talked to him, his eyes were glittering and shining with pride and with love.  
Blaine's mother was simply happy Blaine found someone after being alone for so long, being pushed away by his own father and losing all the normality he had in his life.  
His father, on the other hand, wasn't as accepting as the other two family members. He felt angry at his son for even daring to expose his "disease" and embarrass the family like that.  
"This is unacceptable – watching some _guy_ confessing his love to that little fag brat. I won't accept it. Make sure he never comes back to our house. I only have one son." And he stormed out of the view room, leaving the mother and the brother to deal with it themselves.  
But they couldn't say they were surprised.

Meanwhile, not knowing anything about what just happened, Kurt was waiting for Blaine to react.  
Blaine took a deep breath and got up, only Kurt and him in his little world. He walked to his boyfriend and took his hands, looking deep into his eyes and saying: "I love you too, Kurt. I can't imagine a life without you anymore. I… I know I've been distant, but… you're not gonna be within a driving distance from me anymore, but a flight away, and it's hard for me to deal with that. I'm gonna be your "little gay boyfriend from high-school days" that you'll leave behind, because a year is a long time, and a lot can happen in a single year. I've been distant because I'm trying to practice how life's gonna be without you." Blaine whispered, but everybody heard.  
"Oh, baby – I'm not gonna leave you. Not now and not ever. You are everything to me, OK? Everything. And I'm certain I'll marry you someday, my future with you is predicted. At least to me. I love you." Kurt answered and Blaine couldn't take it anymore – he held Kurt by the waist and kissed him square on the lips. It wasn't a tongue-full kiss, but it had been heated with passion, and not the sexual one.  
When they broke-apart Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's, panting into his mouth, overwhelmed by the emotions.  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
"Don't ever leave me again."


End file.
